The present invention relates to recreational watercraft, and, in particular, a multiple floatation watercraft having anti-capsizing floatation members and a rotatable crew carrier for maintaining safe craft operation under hazardous water conditions.
Many recreational water sports, such a kayaking and white water rafting, require navigating a watercraft in treacherous and turbulent waters. These conditions pose many dangers and discomforts to the participants. The craft may pitch and roll violently subjecting the crew to perilous orientations and possibly being thrown overboard. The craft is also subject to capsizing when the rolling conditions exceed the stability conditions for the craft.
Various approaches have been proposed for increasing the safety and comfort of the crew under varying water conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,722 to Tihany discloses plural outrigger pontoons for stabilizing the main watercraft. While providing increased stability for the craft, the occupant is nonetheless subjected to the turbulent conditions, and under extreme conditions the watercraft may capsize. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,450 to Alter et al. wherein the crew seat is fixed supported between laterally spaced pontoons. The user is subjected to all craft movements, and the vessel is subject to capsizing under rough water conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,858 to Blair provides a measure of resiliency for the user under rough conditions by providing a trampoline type occupant support. No provisions are made for preventing capsizing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,454 to Race provides the occupants with a laterally pivotally supported seating assembly for rocking movement, primarily for pleasure enhancement during sailing. No provision other than spaced pontoons are provided for rolling stability. Boater comfort is also provided in a pendulum supported boating seat as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,863 to Cutler. While improving comfort for the user, the device does not enhance the stability of the craft. Other approaches for increasing stability are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,621 to Berger wherein pontoons are articulated to the main frame for facilitating righting after capsizing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,575 to Talasimov wherein a helmsman seat may be pivoted for balancing heeling of a sailboat, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,030 to Ingle wherein a spherical life rescue craft is provided with an independently rotating inner craft carrier.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a recreational watercraft that provides the occupants with anti-capsizing protection during hazardous water travel while increasing comfort and stability of the passengers during turbulent conditions.
The foregoing objects are accomplished by an anti-capsize watercraft in accordance with the invention that includes three radially and circumferentially spaced, rotatable floatation members or pontoons that ensure that at least two members are floating regardless of the rolling movement encountered. Additionally, the crew platform is pivotally supported about a longitudinal axis providing a self centered stable condition for the occupants under rough water conditions, thereby preventing capsizing. In the event the watercraft experiences capsizing conditions, the floatation members rotate to present a secondary floatation orientation with the crew platform maintaining a horizontally stable condition during the movement, thus increasing the safety and comfort of the crew.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft including plural floatation members that maintain craft stability under capsizing conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anti-capsizing watercraft having plural floatation devices in contact with the water after extremes of craft rolling movement.
A further object of the invention is to provide a watercraft having pendulum supported crew area that maintains a stable position during travel in rough waters and including a rotating floatation assembly providing at least two floatation members under all conditions.